dowfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Warhammer 40,000: Dawn of War III/@comment-46.196.111.81-20150708181819/@comment-3410662-20150722051821
Hmm. Might be better to replace the Harlequins with the Dark Mechanicus. If just because I'd fuckin' love to see that sort of conflict happen. Campaign: Cut back in to the Space Marine chapter you were controlling during the original campaign. You're still running cleanup on the Dark Eldar, but the Inquisition has left the system, the Necrons and Tau are dealt with, as far as either of them can be, and the Tyranids are more or less manageable. The Chaos Space Marines have left the area, as have the Imperial Guard (there's still PDFs stationed on the planets you're in, obviously, but they're PDFs; who cares), the Orks are manageable, and the Eldar are gone again. For once in the past bazillion years, you're having a quiet day. Suddenly, an Explorator Fleet shows up. Apparently, there have been reports of strange artefacts in the sector you're managing. Explorator Fleets are sent out specifically to find and recover lost technology, so this isn't unusual, but because you have the time and manpower, for once, you and a few squads (early population limit will be lifted as the campaign goes on, but it doesn't really make sense for Space Marines to deploy a significant amount of men at any one time anyway; there are only a thousand in every Chapter, god damn it) are sent to keep an eye on them. Explorator Fleets are usually pretty safe, but from time to time one goes rogue, so it's best to be sure. Que re-entry level battles between Orks and feral Tyranids, supported by Mechanicus troops. Dialogue should consist mainly of banter/ideological clashes between the SMs and the Mechanicus, and between the lower-ranking Mechanicus and the higher-ranking Mechanicus. It seems to be canon that the higher-ranking Mechanicus are much more willing to look into the idea of advancing and growing, technologically, so that should be a theme. If we're still dealing with Blood Ravens, for some reason, maybe include a line about how an open mind is like leaving a fortress unbarred and unguarded from a Space Marine, followed by "knowledge is power" from our high-ranking Magus. Because. Why not. Shockingly, it turns out that the artefact is unsafe. There is some debate about what to do with it, not so much among the Space Marines as within the Mechanicus. The Mechanicus eventually decide that they should study it, regardless, despite protests from a particularly strident low-ranking Magus. Queue Craftworld Eldar raids. Goal is mainly to protect the Mechanicus while they excavate and package up the artefact; they can defend themselves, but if left completely alone, they'll eventually be overwhelmed and destroyed. The Mechanicus do eventually manage to get the artefact out of the dirt, but unfortunately, our favourite Magus is assassinated at the last moment by what we assume is an Eldar attacker. The artefact is evacuated, despite this, and the Eldar are exterminated. Queue cryptic bull from the Farseer you kill, probably. After some investigation, it turns out that the artefact is somehow connected to the warp. Mr Low-Ranking Magus attempts to destroy it, without approval from his comrades. He dies horribly after activating some sort of countermeasure, but not before discovering that the artefact was sending a signal of some sort. Enter stage left: Dark Mechanicus. The rest of the campaign involves you and the Mechanicus attempting to clean up the mess, effectively, and stave off the Dark Mechanicus invasion. Haven't thought about that very much, yet, and I'm sure I'm going to hit a character limit on this thing eventually, so I'm gonna cut this off now.